


Impala Man

by jetmichelle



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Backseat sex, Cowgirl, Cunnilingus, F/M, jet michelle - Freeform, nolan reedus/ofc, norman reedus/impala man, norman reedus/levi's, norman reedus/ofc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetmichelle/pseuds/jetmichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story inspired by Norman Reedus in his Levi's 1997 commercial "Impala Man" He's cute as hell in it.  http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pYgjBfLfJMw</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nolan takes aim drawing back his arm and a second later, the dart is flying. Bang! Goes the balloon on the wall. Bang! Bang! Another two hang deflated. Jenny squeals and jumps up and down throwing her arms around Nolan giving him a squeeze. 

The carnival booth operator grudgingly takes his last ‘big prize’ down and hands it to the delighted girl. “Booths closed.” He mumbles before taking his cash box and shutting down the stand.  
“Where to now babe?” Nolan asks pleased with himself. He swings an arm around Jenny and looks around the carnival for another booth he hasn’t cleaned out yet. He notices that they are definitely getting dirty looks from all the vendors. Maybe it was time to cut out he thinks.

Jenny was going for the third date thing it and he was planning to make tonight the night he smirked to himself. Jenny tucked her hand into the back pocket of his Levi’s. Yep tonight definitely as he snuggled her up against him.

Nolan tipped the brim back on his straw cowboy hat and leaned in for a kiss. For once Jenny didn’t give him the shy schoolgirl, you gotta respect me, push back instead opening her mouth enthusiastically. Who woulda thought winning a crap load of cheap stuffed animals would be the winning ticket? 

“Common, lets get out of here,” Jenny smiled at him mischievously and took his hand practically skipping as she pulled him towards the parking lot. Hot fucking damn finally!

When they reached the car at the outskirts of the parking lot, Nolan opened the door and tossed the latest prizes into the back of his white Impala. He tilted the seat forward and gestured for her to climb in the back. He wondered for a moment if she’d actually get in or decide to cock tease him for a few more dates.

Jenny was a fuckin good little girl and not usually his poison but in a godforsaken desert town like the the chase was the only thing exciting he had going on. He’d play her game and lay low for a while longer. They were more than an hour outside Las Vegas off route fifteen. The perfect place to hide from his growing debt in Vegas. The interest was escalating as the clock ticked. He knew he’d have to move on the second he scented Bruce the Enforcer on his tail but for now? Yeah, he’d play with Jenny for a while.

Jenny surprised him by hopping in the back of the Impala, giggling as he climbed in behind her. Guess this chase was drawing to an end he thought as he joined her in the back seat. Time to collect his own prize Nolan grinned to himself as he let Jenny pull off his hat and run her fingers through his longish hair.

He tilted his head and grazed his lips down the side of her neck making her shiver in his arms. Damn vanilla and cream, bet she’d taste that way all over. He boldly replaced his lips with his tongue wetting her as he worked up her jaw to her mouth. 

Jenny was holding on to his head as he finally slid his hot lips over hers. They were soft and giving, making his dick hard as he imagined them sucking him off. Their tongues slid against each other, hers licking up against the roof of this mouth, his twirling in the hollow underneath. She opened her mouth wider to take a few quick panting breaths until he sealed their lips again. 

His hand stole beneath her blouse to finger her breasts. As he kneaded the cotton covering them, she made little mewling noises in her throat. Encouraged he slid his fingers down her belly to the hem and began unbuttoning until he could part the material and look down between them. Her chest was rapidly rising and falling in her growing excitement as he unsnapped the front clasp of her little A cup bra.

Damn he loved tits. It didn’t matter if they were big, small or medium; tits were tits as far as he was concerned. Hers were barely a handful but tipped by the prettiest pink nipples drawn hard and tight in her excitement. He slid a rough hand up underneath one to plump it up and swirled his tongue around the tip. Jenny was making little humping motions with her hips against him, creating a lot of pressure behind the fly of his already uncomfortable jeans. 

“I’m gonna suck you’re nipple Jenny,” he said against the velvet of her chest, “make your eyes roll baby.” He took her nipple into his mouth gently and then drew on it hard. He smirked inwardly as she arched against him shuddering. 

His lips never ceasing their sucking he snaked his free hand up under her denim miniskirt inching his fingers up her smooth thigh until he skimmed over her cotton panties. Her center was hot to his touch and he could feel her wetness through the thin material. “mmmm you’re fuckin wet for me Jenny.” He pulled back and left her reclining on the seat breathing hard, eyes glazed. 

What a turn-on, nice little girl all disheveled and hot for him in his back seat. He hooked his fingers in her underwear and slid them down slowly. He didn’t want to miss seeing an inch of her blushing flesh as he uncovered her, slid a finger into her heated pussy, and twirled the wetness around. “Nolan,” Jenny gasped out and tried to pull him back to her. 

“You want me baby?” he teased around her opening with a sexy grin on his face. “You want me here?”  
“yesss.” she said on an extended exhale.

"Gonna have to say it Jenny,” he grazed his thumb fleetingly over her clit and she arched up against him shaking head back and forth against the car seat. He pulled back and her hips tried to follow him as he pulled his hand away from her. Grabbing the bottom sides of his western shirt he pulled hard and each snap popped open in sequence up the front.

“Nolan?” Jenny said with wide eyes as she watched this.

“Ask for it.” He demanded quietly as he reached behind to pull his white t-shirt over his head exposing his perfect shoulders and wide chest that tapered down to a taught belly and narrow hips. His sandy brown hair was tickling his eyes as he looked down at her waiting.

Jenny slid her fingers from his belly to his chest watching the progress of her hand not looking at his eyes when she said, “make me come Nolan….please.”

Nolan smiled a wolfish grin as he positioned himself between her perspiring thighs. He nosed her mound, now slick and wanting and breathed her in. He was good with his mouth and he knew it, loved using it on pussy, sucking it, eating it, licking it oh yeah he fuckin loved it. 

Jenny had a killing grip on his head, fingers tangled in the long strands of hair as her hips pumped up convulsively seeing a connection. “You’re gonna love my mouth on you Jenny. Gonna lick you so good baby.” He breathed as his tongue began to work over her mound. He parted her slippery folds with his fingers and skated his tongue up from her opening to her now exposed clit.   
“Oh god.” She keened. 

He chuckled a little against her skin as he inserted two fingers into her. She was so ready they slid right in. She shivered and arched again as he turned his hand and curled his fingers working her just right. He snuggled his face into her further and traced the tip of his tongue around her swollen clit riding her bucking hips with his face and hands as she hung on the edge of climax. Finally he pulled the tiny nub between his lips and sucked hard. The heat of his mouth and the suction of lips sent her flying over the edge into orgasm as she flooded against his hands and face. “So godamn sweet,” he murmured against her with a few lingering languid licks as she sank down from her euphoria.

Jenny was lax and pliant against the car seat, an arm thrown across her perspiring brow as he climbed up her prone body. Her skin felt fantastic as his chest skimmed across hers. He captured the back of her neck to turn her to him as she tried to evade his lips. “Na uh honey want you to taste yourself on my mouth.” He opened her lips wide with his as he let his tongue snake in not giving her time to get used to the flavor, relished her lingering resistance until she finally closed her eyes and started to enjoy herself again.

When he had her ramped up again writhing against him wetting the front of his jeans with her dripping pussy he pulled her up. “Common little cowgirl,” he rasped unbuttoning the front of his jeans letting his erection finally breath. He brought his hand down fisting his cock and watched her eyes widen as he pumped it a few times. “Let’s go for a ride baby.” He reached for her pulling her over his lap. Once she sat astride him, her denim mini riding up around her waist, he took hold of her hips and positioned her over him.

Nolan nudged up into her until the head of his cock buried itself between her steamy lips then pulled her down over him hard. Fuck yeah! He thought as he held her to him and ground up into her loving her tight squeezing heat. Jenny grabbed the back of the seat and threw her head back at the fullness pulsing and pushing inexorably up into her. “Common dirty little cowgirl show me what you got.”

He worked her up over him pushing, pulling, and setting the pace. Jenny hung over him crying out as he pumped up into her possessing her. He was breathing hard and close, so fucking close he could taste his release just a moment away. “Mmmmm Jenny fuck girl.” he panted, “my little cowgirl slut,” he husked out before his cock twitched inside her shooting hot streams of seed into her pussy still griping him so tight. Her own thighs gripped him in a vice as his orgasm pushed her into another of her own. 

For long moments they slumped against each other, sweat and breath mingling as Nolan petted long strokes down Jenny’s back. “You gonna call me tomorrow?” Jenny said against his neck. 

Yep he had her hooked now, Nolan thought smugly, chewing the inside of his lip and secretly dying for a smoke. He knew it would piss Jenny off so he didn’t reach for one. “Sure baby.” He reassured her petting fingers through her disheveled hair. He liked seeing his little good girl all messed up, sweating and dripping with his come between her thighs.

He dropped Jenny back at her place giving her a quick peck on the cheek while wondering if he really would call her tomorrow. Chase was over but the sex was good. As he sped down route fifteen towards the Easy Rest Inn where he was staying he thought, yeah maybe he would call her tomorrow. It couldn’t be a relationship or anything being on the run and all, but maybe he would call her tomorrow and just disappear when the time came. Yeah that was a good plan he wasn’ t good at the breakup thing anyway.

He rolled down the window of his Impala and let the warm desert breeze clean out the sex scent in his car. His straw hat blew off his head and the wind felt good. He adjusted his aviators and leaned over to pull a much needed smoke from his glove compartment. He lit up and took a deep drag, satisfaction coursing through every nerve. 

The wheels of his Impala crunched over gravel as he pulled into the Easy Rest Inn. He parked in front of the truck stop that shared the lot. He grabbed a purple stuffed dinosaur from the back seat and slammed the steel door behind him. 

The usual truckers and tourists stopping halfway from L.A. to Vegas populated the place. He gave a tip of his hat to Shelby behind the bar ignoring the fact that the older woman was checking out his ass as he went. She was a good looking woman so he didn’t mind actually giving his butt an extra wiggle for her benefit as he crossed the dance floor she insisted was good for business. 

He jumped up on the karaoke stage and grabbed a stool. Ricky was DJ’ing tonight. He didn’t know what his story was exactly but he was a cool guy probably just in-between life just like himself he thought. Ricky was on his way out though and Nolan envied him the freedom to ditch this place. 

Nolan grabbed a stool as Ricky said eying him, “It looks like one of us had a big night.”

“Huge!” Nolan said with an expanse of his arms to emphasize. “Everything’s gotta system you just gotta aim beyond the balloon.” 

Richey wasn’t sure if he was referring to the purple stuffed dinosaur in his hand or using it as a euphemism for getting some other ‘big prize’. 

“You still plan'n on leavin?” Nolan asked as a waitress dropped off a note in front of Richey. 

Richey leaned into his microphone announcing, “Apparently that was the last order of pot roast.”  
He looked back over to Nolan raising an eyebrow saying, “I’m already gone man.”

Nolan would be sorry to see him go he was the closest thing to a friend he had in this fucking shit hole. He leaned forward putting the purple stuffed dinosaur on Richey’s turntable. “Here take this.”  
Richey chuckled as he plucked the animal off his equipment. “Why don’t you head out with me? Bus tickets cheap.” 

“Na man, not ready to head out yet.” Nolan said as he stepped down from the stage. He wished he was, but Bruce was out there still, just waiting for him to fuck up and show his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny let the shower run over her as she pushed back her wet blond streaked hair out of her face. She turned and let the water cascaded over her back soothing the tension that had gathered there.

The long day at Turners Grocery had not been a good one. Chris her slimy prick of a manager had chewed her out yet again. He was a balding potbellied guy and married to boot but that hadn’t stopped him from making the moves on her.

When she’d turned him down flat when he’d taken over months ago he hadn’t taken it well and ever since had a bee up his ass every time she made the smallest mistake.

But when she’d seen the little girl who’d simply wanted a pack of gum get her arm wrenched by her frazzled mom she hadn’t been able to help herself.

She never intended to get tied down with kids. ; tied to this town anymore than she already was. She wanted so desperately to ditch but that didn’t mean she didn’t have a soft spot for them.

Chris had caught her tucking the pack of gum into the little girls pocket with a conspiratorial wink. The smile that lit the girls face had been worth Chris’s wrath but it still irked her that he was mad even when she’d told him that she’d pay for the gum herself.

She turned off the water, let the day’s irritation wash down the drain, and wrapped a threadbare towel around her. She’d have to think about getting a few new ones but hated spending her money on things that felt more like a luxury than a need. The thought pissed her off. When had a decent towel ever been a luxury? Normal people had decent towels didn’t they?

When she stepped out of the immaculate but old-fashioned bathroom, there was a whine from downstairs. “Jenny did you bring groceries?”

By groceries, her mom meant booze. For as long as she could remember that had been her mom’s medicine of choice. Her way of numbing herself to the bad decisions she’d made in life. Thank god, she was mostly a tolerable drunk but it also made her extremely dependent on Jenny. Her mom’s dependence had had long since worn on Jenny.

“Ya mom in the cabinet.” Jenny had been taking care of them both for most of her life. She’d taken care of them ever since her dad had run off with a waitress from Joe’s Coffee Palace when she was thirteen. Way too early for a kid to be burdened with the pressures of life. It was her mom that kept her tied down to this place. No need for kids she snorted to herself. Her mom was enough to deal with.

She toweled her hair dry standing naked in her room and stared at herself critically in the mirror. She knew she wasn’t a knock out but she was cute. She'd always been told she was cute and cute had been enough for her. She could work with cute.

As she pulled on a pair of soft worn jeans that fit like a second skin and a simple white V-neck t-shirt she felt her irritation grow as she glanced to her still silent phone laying on the nightstand charging.

Damn Nolan. She’d met him in the grocery check out. She’d opened a new line just for him when she’d seen the guy twitching with impatient energy waiting in the long line.

She’d never seen him before which was unusual in a small town like this and she’d been drawn to him from the start. Just thinking of those wide shoulders and sexy grin made her shiver with heat.

He had the type of personality that drew people to him, could probably talk a thirsty man into buying a bottle of sand. She was no different she thought with a snort to herself. He’d sold her hook line and sinker.

Jenny thought she’d played this one right. She wasn’t a bad person but she never played it safe with guys. Life was too short, too boring. When there was someone she liked she went for it with gusto and she hadn’t liked anyone like this for quite some time.

But Nolan was different so she wanted to be different too. She’d made him wait the three dates before she gave him what they both wanted. Wasn’t that what she was supposed to do? What a good girl would do? Didn’t all guys want a good girl in the end?

However, it had been a week since that date at the fair. A week and she hadn’t heard from him even though he’d said he’d call. Damn him! She thought again. Should she call him? No that would be stupid. She’d played the game right and she was loath to give it up so soon. But damn the sex had been great.

She usually had a hard time reaching orgasm but the man had talent. She wanted to feel that talent again. Feel it all over her she thought as she smiled into her mirror and layered on some mascara to bring out her grey eyes to best effect.

Well she was nothing if not single minded when she set herself to something. Rules be damned. If Nolan wouldn’t call her, she’d put herself in his way and see what happened. There was no harm in that right?

She slicked some nude gloss over her lips, grabbed her silent phone, and tucked it into her back jeans pocket. She tidily hung up her drenched towel on the rack hanging over her bedroom door to dry walking out of her overly childish room with a spring in her step now that she had a plan.

Jenny always felt better when she had a plan. “Mom have you eaten?” she called out to the woman in front of the TV already sipping a cocktail.

“No honey I’m not hungry.”

“Mom you have to eat. What have you had today?”

“Don’t you worry about me. Make yourself somethin honey I’ll take care of myself later.”

But Jenny knew she wouldn’t so she set to making them both a sandwich. She pulled out two mismatched plates and began assembling the items she’d need on the old Formica counter top.

The house was old and never updated but the place was theirs free and clear and she kept it spotless. Jenny was proud of that. She ignored that she could be a bit OCD at times but she couldn’t stand dirt and disorder of any kind. Life was already disorderly no need to live in it too she thought.

She brought a plate to her mom with a can of soda she hoped her mom would drink instead of the liquor but she didn’t hold out much hope. She sat down on the patched couch to eat her own food staring unseeing at the soap opera that was playing on the television. It was one of the few channels that came in without cable. Cable was just another luxury they couldn’t afford on her salary alone. As she watched the TV flicker she imagined finally tracking Nolan down.

As she chewed, she formulated her plan. She knew surprisingly little about Nolan even after being on three dates with him. Knew he was from Vegas and he’d admitted to being on a break from the big town. Decided to live simple for a while whatever that meant. He was working at the Easy Rest doing odd jobs. So chances were at this time of day, still early evening, she could probably find him there.

Shelby the owner was a friend of sorts. The kind of person you called friend simply because they’d grown up in this dump of a town and were one of the few who stayed calling it home. Being acquainted with someone most of your life kind of made them a friend even if they only had location in common right?

“Mom I’m going to head out for a bit.” Jenny said as she rose to take her plate back into the kitchen.

“Isn’t it kind of late honey?” her mom said in that whiney tone that meant she wanted company.

“It’s only five o’clock.” Jenny responded as she washed and dried her plate and put it back in the cupboard.

She went back into the living room and noticed her mom still hadn’t touched her food. “Mom eat.” she said determinedly.

“I will honey, don’t worry about the dishes I’ll do them up when I’m finished.” Her mom said absently never taking her eyes off the TV screen.

Jenny knew that the dirty plate would still be sitting exactly where it was when she got home and sighed. She knew she'd probably find her mom passed out and she’d have to help put her to bed again. She couldn’t escape fast enough if only for a few hours.

“I won’t be late.” Jenny called ignoring further whining from her mom as she grabbed the keys to her old blue pickup truck and let the squeaky screen door slam behind her.

She climbed in the truck and tuned the old radio to her favorite station before pulling out of the cracked driveway. She tried to gather her nerves as she sped down the road with the window down the wind flipping her long pony tale around her neck like a scarf.

Was she being stupid tracking him down? Should she wait and see a bit longer for him to call? Waiting wasn’t her strong suite and she decided to embrace the irritation she was feeling about her original plan going awry.

Fifteen minutes later and the truck was crunching over the gravel parking area at the Easy Rest. She found the lot populated as usual with the dusty cars of locals and the few big trucks that had pulled off Highway 15 to take a load off between L.A. and Vegas.

She took a quick look in her side mirror swiping back a few strands of hair that had come loose in the wind and smacked her lips with another swipe of gloss. Satisfied she looked as good as she could she hopped out of the truck and locked the door behind her.

The dry breeze of the desert felt good as the sweat that had gathered against the vinyl seat trickled down her back cooling her off. She would give her left arm to have air conditioning in that old heap.

When she opened the door to the truck stop she blinked at the dim interior letting her eyes adjust before stepping fully inside. Blessed cool hit her Shelby didn’t scrimp of the air conditioning. Was one of the finer points of stopping here and Shelby knew it. She was a savvy businesswoman if nothing else.

Jenny kicked herself up on a stool at the bar and sure enough Shelby came all smiles to take her order. “Hey haven’t seen you here in a while.” Shelby greeted.

“Hey yourself.” Jenny smiled back.

“What can I do ya for? Gotta special on pinacoladas?”

Jenny giggled at the thought of this place serving the girly drink. Not many truckers would go for those so she knew Shelby was pulling her leg. “Just a corona thanks.”

“Have it your way darlin.” Shelby drawled tongue in cheek as she balanced a wedge of lime in the top of the bottle before handing over the sweating beverage.

The sip of ice-cold beer felt wonderful sliding down her throat and she couldn’t help a little sigh of appreciation. She never drank at home. She couldn’t stand the thought of drinking with her mom. It was just too white trash to contemplate but that didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy a cold beer.

“Long day?” Shelby asked leaning on the bar casually.

“Same long day as always.” Jenny said.

“I get that sugar.” Shelby nodded in commiseration.

Jenny took a few more sips before broaching the subject that had brought her here. Damn Nolan, now she felt foolish tracking him down here. She should have had more control over her impulses. But when had she ever? Anyway, maybe he wasn’t even here and she could go home none the wiser.

“I know that look.” Shelby said wisely.

“Ya what look is that?” Jenny twirled her finger over the mouth of the bottle innocently.

“Yer lookin for someone sister and just realizing that you probably shouldn’t have.”

How could she possibly read that all by simply looking at her face jenny wondered with a small scowl.

“Common sugar fess up. Who’s the poison?”

“Why would he have to be poison?”

“Sugar all men are poison one way or another.” she snorted a laugh.

Well here goes Jenny thought, “Nolan Barrow,” she said quietly.

Shelby let out a low whistle. “Well then that’s the answer” She nodded decidedly.

“Hu? What do you mean?” Jenny asked confused.

“Because I’ve been wondering why he’s been eye fuckin you from that table over there since the moment you walked in.”

Jenny’s stomach did an uncomfortable plunge as she spun on her stool in the direction Shelby was looking. Sure enough, there he sat, still sexy as sin with a smirk on those talented lips.

 


	3. 3

Nolan shouldn’t be happy that Richey’s DJ gig had gone bust but selfishly he was. He’d been at loose ends since last week and it didn’t suite him. Not to mention Shelby had given him all the shit jobs to do around the place that were usually Richey’s.  
But he was back now and Nolan was glad. They were back to sitting at their customary table at the back of truck stop with a half bottle of whiskey between them that they’d conned out of Shelby. Ya he was glad Richey was back and that was an uncomfortable feeling. Attachments weren’t a good thing he didn’t like that he felt any kind of connection.  
Another thing that didn’t suit him was the inability to get one little blond cowgirl out of his head. He was a lovem and leavem type of guy. Never one to put all his err eggs in one basket. Plus a girl like that was a danger he wasn’t looking for bonds. His little problem with Bruce wasn’t getting any smaller and he still hadn’t figured a way out of that situation yet.  
But Jenny just wouldn’t dissolve into the back of his brain like so many others of his conquests had. Every time he closed his eyes, hell even with his eyes open he couldn’t get her perfect little tits out of his head or the sweet taste of her out of his mind. It frustrated him and he didn’t like it. Not one bit. He had a full spank bank but the only withdrawal he could make lately was images of Jenny. That wouldn’t do at all.  
He’d put off calling her back dithering back and forth on weather he should. He usually wasn’t so indecisive but that’s what the girl was doing to him.  
“Nolan?” Richey waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention.  
“What’s that?” Nolan had completely missed what Richey had been saying. Things like that had been happening a lot lately. He’d get lost in thought about Jenny. Fuck!  
“At the door.” Richey said with a questioning look as he nodded towards the door.  
“Holy shit.” Nolan whispered, a slow grin tipping up the side of his mouth. There was a woman silhouetted in the entryway with the sun shinning at her back. They couldn’t make out her features but since that willowy figure had been on Nolan’s mind all week, he couldn’t mistake her identity.  
“What? Who’s that?” Richey questioned looking from his friend back to the doorway curiously.  
“Looks like my girlfriend.” Nolan said his grin spreading further.  
“Since when do you have a girlfriend?” Richey was confused. And why shouldn’t he be. Last week Nolan had been single.  
“Since I took her on three dates and then sealed the deal. Isn’t that how it usually works?  
Richey whistled low and appreciatively, “Then why does she look pissed?” he added.  
“Because I haven’t called her back?” Nolan said sheepishly.   
“Why the hell not?” Richey said with undisguised bewilderment. Since Nolan had known him he hadn’t seen Richey with a woman. The guy probably had no game so his confusion didn’t surprise Nolan too much.  
“Richey man, happens all the time.” Nolan said with a wise sigh.  
“But it’s just not nice. You should have called.” Richey frowned looking back towards Jenny now seated at the bar chatting with Shelby. Had she come looking for him? Of course she had, he grinned to himself. He’d been here for weeks and he hadn’t seen her here. The only answer that made sense was she was tracking him down. Hence the pissed off look.  
“Relax, I was going to.” Nolan soothed Richey.  
“Then why haven’t you?” Richey asked with a little heat that surprised Nolan. Richey wasn’t shy but laid back, not prone to speaking unless he really had something to say so Nolan knew that this situation with him and Jenny had gotten to him somehow.  
“I’m flat broke you know that. Girl like that wants to be taken out.”   
“Then take her out.” Richey said as if it was just as simple as that.  
“I just told you no cash.” He looked at Richey as if he had a screw loose.  
“Take her swimming, play pool something that doesn’t cost anything. She’d like that…and Nolan?”  
“Ya?” Nolan asked distracted again.  
“Apologize.” Richey said emphatically.  
See this is why he’d missed the guy. He made always made sense. “Richey man, glad to have you back.” Nolan patted him on the shoulder as he got up and strolled toward the bar.   
\----   
Jenny turned back to Shelby when she saw Nolan get up. She didn’t want to watch his ‘I’m gonna fuck you’swagger as he approached the bar. She got hot just thinking about him. Watching him was going to make her perspire as well. She could feel the heat making its way from her blushing face to her core.  
“Hey little cowgirl,” came that smooth voice from behind her. The voice in her mind that talked dirty to her like he had in the back seat of his car last week.   
But she wasn’t going to let him off that easy. Without turning to acknowledge him she shrugged off the hand he placed on the nape of her neck. In reality, she wanted to lean back into it and purr like a kitten.  
“Common baby don’t be like that.” Nolan said putting cool lips to the sensitive area behind her ear. When she didn’t respond other than to lift a shoulder closing off that delicate space he backed off.  
“Shelby get my girl another corona she looks thirsty.” Nolan said.  
“Your girl?” Jenny finally asked spinning her stool toward him.  
“Ya aren’t you my girl?” He said closing the space between them, nudging her thighs apart so he could stand even closer.  
“I don’t know Nolan I haven’t heard from you since…well since last Friday.” Jenny said with a scowl but didn’t move away. She didn’t think she could move away from him no matter what her brain was telling her. Her body wanted him close. He felt good and he smelled even better. That smoky musk scent that made her want to burrow into him just to get more.  
“Aw baby I’m sorry, I was gonna call you I swear but Richey’s back and we’ve been catching up.” He nodded towards the table he’d been at indicating a dark haired man watching the two of them.  
“Is that Richey over there?” She asked.  
“Ya come meet him.” He backed from between her thighs and she missed the connection instantly. But when he laced hands with one of hers to tug her off the stool, the electric connection she’d craved all week was still there.  
“I don’t know. I came to say hey to Shelby I don’t want to be rude.” She said looking at Shelby who had a sly smile on her face ready to go along with the fib.  
“Don’t worry bout me honey, I’ll bring ya another cold one over at the table.” Shelby winked. “Now scoot.”  
Nolan guided her by the small of her back and whispered in her ear, his breath warm, his lips so close to her skin. “You look sexy as hell baby. Richey’s gonna eat his heart out.”  
When they got closer to the table Jenny got a better look at Richey. He was good looking in an unusual way. He had jet-black hair and matching thick eyebrows that slashed strait across his forehead. They were in direct contrast to his pale complexion and large sleepy blue eyes. His nose was probably too long but it drew your eye down to the bow of his upper lip. Kissable lips she thought traitorously.   
“Richey Harmony meet Jenny Simple.” Nolan said.  
“Nice to meet you Richey.” Jenny stretched a hand out across the table to shake hands and Richey stood up to take it. Large hands she noticed. He was a tad bit shorter than Nolan was, but nicely proportioned in a slim sort of way.  
“You too. Here take my seat.” Richey said chivalrously. He hadn’t smiled yet she noticed. Did it bother him that she was interrupting their reunion?  
“So what brings ya back here?” She asked truly curious why anyone would get away from this place and then actually come back of their own free will.  
Richey dragged another chair over to the table for himself and sat down. “DJ gig fell through in L.A. and there’s really no where better to be at present.”  
A cold Corona appeared in front of her, “Here ya are honey. I’ll be right over there if ya need anything.” Shelby said indicating the bar.  
“Hey Shelby, we all set for tomorrow night?” Nolan asked.  
“Yep regular room, regular order for booze. Make sure ya keep it together and leave me out of it.” Shelby said with a pinch between her eyebrows as she made her way back to the bar.  
“What’s tomorrow night?” Jenny asked.  
“Me and Richey run a card game every other Saturday night. Shelby rents us an extra room and we supply the booze.” Nolan said tapping his fingers against his lips. Always a ball of energy Jenny thought. The guy just couldn’t sit still.  
“Like a boy’s night?” she asked.  
“If you call one to two dollar no Limit Hold'em a boy’s night.” Richey answered seriously.  
“We make a good profit. It can get tense sometimes. I wasn’t lookin forward to running the game without Richey.” Nolan said tapping a beat on the table with his hands.  
“Isn’t it illegal to make a profit off poker here?” Jenny asked surprised.  
“Ya but it’s the only decent stakes game you’ll find around here so guys don’t mind the rake.” Nolan said.  
“Rake? How do you make decent money off one to two bucks?” Jenny asked confused.  
“Richey explain it you’re better with the numbers.” Nolan said taking a sip of his whiskey then tipped back his chair on two legs and continued to rap out a tune on his stomach.  
The side of Richey’s mouth tipped in a very slight smile at Nolan’s off hand compliment. Maybe it wasn’t her, Jenny thought, maybe Richey was just a serious type of guy but she couldn’t help but notice the intensity of the looks that crossed his face every time his eyes lit on Nolan. Was Richey into him? Was he gay? She wondered with a hint of disappointment. Not for herself she chided but because she wouldn’t be able to set him up with any of the girls at work she reasoned to herself.  
“There are usually between six to ten people at the table. Most players buy in for about an average of $200.” Richey began and her attention turned back to the conversation.  
“OK.” Jenny indicated she was following. She got that part but she was still curious how they’d make money off that.  
“So on a given night, there may be about three grand on the table between the players. There’s about 25 hands an hour and we rake five bucks a pot. Including tips we make 150-200 an hour.”  
“That is a lot of money.” Jenny said impressed.  
Richey nodded then added. “Ya the games usually start at eight at night and go on till two in the morning. So we make a little over a grand.”  
“Wow. Can I come watch?” Jenny asked.  
“No way.” Nolan’s chair came back down on four legs as he shook his head.  
“Why not? I won’t get in the way.” Jenny would really like to see a game like that.   
“First it’s against the rules for anyone to be in the room that’s not holding a hand and second it’s tense enough already without having a pretty girl for the guys to get all bothered about.” Nolan said taking her hand and kissing the backs of her fingers. “Why don’t you come swimmin with me tomorrow afternoon instead?” Nolan asked.  
“Sorry I can’t I have to work.” Jenny said disappointed.  
“So if I’d called you wouldn’t have been able to go out anyway?” Nolan asked with a pinch between his brows. Irritation was the closest thing Jenny had seen him get to anger.  
“That’s not the way it works.” Jenny said pulling her hand away from his questing lips reluctantly.  
“I don’t like playing games Jenny.” Nolan said quietly.  
“I’m not talking about games. Just some common courtesy.” Jenny said equally quietly casting a look across the table at Richey.  
Richey stood up, “I’m gonna go rack up some balls for a game before I set up my equipment.” He said to Nolan. “See ya round Jenny.”   
“Bye Richey.” she smiled to him and turned back to Nolan, “He’s nice.”  
“Don’t even think of it.” Nolan said with a grin back to being his easy going self.  
“What?”  
“Playing us against each other.” He said tapping his lips. She wished he’d quit doing that it heated up her insides to think of those lips on her and he was just drawing her attention to them. Did he know he was doing that?  
“Damnit Nolan I’m not like that!” She said irritated that her brain could not stop her libido from taking over her thoughts.  
“Look, I apologized. I’m apologizing again now. I’m sorry. I got wrapped up in shit and didn’t think about how you’d feel. I get it. Can we call a truce? I wanna see you baby.” Nolan said leaning over and putting a hand at the nape of her neck that made her lean into him.  
“I’m free Sunday after my shift. Will a swim fit into your busy schedule then?” She asked breathlessly.  
“For you I’ll make it fit.” He said as his pulled her lips into his. It wasn’t a scorching kiss but it wasn’t sweet either, more like a promise and god help her she wanted what that kiss implied.   
“Then I’ll see you Sunday at four. I gotta go.” She said when he pulled back. She practically flew out of her seat. Two seconds longer in that kiss and she’d have him flat on his back on the table right here in the back of the room.   
“You don’t want to stay and play a game with me and Richey?” He snickered as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. Damn him.  
“I can’t, my moms waiting on me at home. I told her I wouldn’t be long.” She said turning to rush out the door.  
“Wait, I’ll walk ya out.” Nolan jumped up and slung an arm around her shoulder. His smoky musk scent enveloping her and she nestled into him as they made their way to her truck.  
When she pulled her keys from her pocket to unlock the truck door Nolan spun her back to it and fenced her in against it with his arms to either side. He crowded her against it and her heart rate sped up again. “Missed you.” he said softly leaning in the short distance to nibble up her neck. “Say you missed me cowgirl.”  
“I missed you,” she breathed unable to reply otherwise with every fiber of her being straining to get closer to him  
One of his hands left the truck to inch up her nape until he had a hold of her ponytail and he pulled gently arching her neck for him. His hot lips parting over the exposed skin, tongue tasting as he made his way up over her jaw to her lips. “You wanna feel me inside you again baby?” he asked against her mouth.  
She tried to nod her head ‘yes’ but he still had a hold of her hair so all that came out was a needy moan. “ya me too.” he said pushing his lower half up against her so that she could feel the hard length of him through their jeans.   
“Hey are you coming!” Richey yelled from the door.  
“Almost.” Nolan said under his breath as he pulled away from her. The loss of his body against hers making her weak. “Can’t wait to see ya all slippery and wet for me.” he said in her ear kissing her cheek before he walked away from her and back into the truck stop with Richey.   
With shaky fingers, she unlocked her truck door and climbed in wondering if she’d be able to wait to Sunday for their swim date. She was already slippery and wet for him and she was pretty sure he knew it damn him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've left room if anyone wants me to go on with this. Just let me know if you do:)


End file.
